One More Time
by MakeThisStop
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth goes on a search for Jack, which in turn leads to a new adventure for the both of them. New Chapter as of July 26 Reviews appreciated and welcome!
1. Prologue

Warning! AWE Spoilers. Also, the end of AWE might be a little vamped when I get there.

Prologue:

Elizabeth sat up in her bed abruptly, sweat dripping down her brow. She stood up, wobbly leged and dizzy. She grabbed a robe off of a chair, put it on herself, and walked to her window, opening the curtains, letting in the sunshine. She walked out the door of her room to the meeting room, where the Bretheren Court was occasionally held. She walked past the table, gracing it ever so slightly with her fingers, practically taking in the memories with every touch. She walked up a small set of stairs and knocked on an old wooden door.

"Teague! Teague, It's Elizabeth. Open Up!"

She waited at the door for some moments, looking the door up and down, eventually settling her gaze on her feet. The door knob turned, and the door opened.

"What can I help you with Mrs. Elizabeth"

"Teague, I had the dream again." she said somewhat hesitantly.

"Aye. Come on in, then. We best be doing something about it," Teague said, opening the door. Elizabeth followed him in, closing the door behind her. She weaved her way into the seemingly small room. The room was not small, bigger than hers by far, but jammed with a lifetime of memories. She found room on a big, plush, cushioned chair and sat down. Within seconds of her sitting down, Teague handed her a bottle of rum.

"A little to early for this, don't ya think?" Elizabeth said, laughing.

Teague chuckled. "It's never to early for rum," He said as he un-corked the bottle and took a large sip. "So, what are you gunna do about this dream, love. It's tearing you apart. I can see it."

Elizabeth sipped her rum, but had no taste for it. She put the bottle down on the desk next to her. "I don't know. I think I need to see him again. One more time, even. But I have no ship and no crew, and plus who know's for sure where Captain Jack Sparrow is going to be?"

Teague smiled and took another sip from the bottle. "Last I heard he was in Tortuga, if you hurry, you might catch him."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "And you've been holding this from me the whole time! What about a crew and a ship Teague! What am I supposed to do about that?" She said, angrily, but still with the slightest hope in her voice.

"It's been aranged. The boat leaves whenever you're ready, Captain," He said, smiling.

"How could I ever repay you! Thank you so much!" She sprung out of her chair, and gave him a huge hug. Before long, she was in her room packing her things, and getting properly dressed. She threw on her blue outfit that she aquired when she became Captain of The Empress, and threw the rest into a sack.

She ran to the docks, and was greeted by a large crew and a large ship. She took a deep breath and walked onto the boat, her knees shaking, and her heart beating faster and faster with each step. She walked up to the helm, all eyes on her.

"Haul the anchor! Drop Canvas!!!! Set Sail for Tortuga!" She yelled and spun the wheel away from the port, beginning the journey for Jack Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Warning: AWE spoilers. Just a warning.

Chapter 1: Tortuga

Elizabeth stood in the rigging of the main mast. As she looked down, she saw her crew resting. The journey they had just endured was a long and hard one. There were many storms that threatened to pull the ship apart, but Elizabeth never faltered. The storms were just minor set backs. Teague said she had to hurry, and if she stopped sailing, she might not get there in time.

She saw Tortuga in all it's beauty, or lack there of. She slid down a rope to the deck. "Ready to make port!" She screamed. She was walking back to the helm, getting closer to the dock, when a little boat caught her eye, sailing away from Tortuga. She pulled a spy glass from her belt and held it to her eye. The spyglass revealed that the man in the boat was in fact Jack Sparrow.

"I need the two fastest rowers into the long boat! We're going after that dinghy!" She yelled over the roar of the crew. Two men, with large muscles came over to the long boat and without effort, dropped it into the water. Elizabeth was first in the boat, followed by the two men. "We're going after that little thing," she pointed "over there."

"Aye, captain." The men said in unison, as they began to paddle. Within five minutes of leaving, her ship was docked, and the long boat was getting closer to Jack. Elizabeth's heart started racing again. She had no idea how to back up her actions, or how to even say hello to him. The boat was coming up closer to him now, she could hear him singing.

"Drink up me hearties Yo Ho!"

"Jack! You still remember that song!?" Elizabeth said with a bit of suprise.

Jack turned swiftly, looking at the long boat, now right next to him. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" He said, still suprised.

"I came to see you Jack, even if it's one last time. You see,-"

"Say no more, love." He said, cutting in. "I'm sorry, but I'm just about to leave this place, with no intentions of coming back."

"Where is this dinghy going to get you, Jack? It'll spring a leak in days."

Jack looked dejected. He took a sip of his rum, opened his compass that had earlier pointed out to sea, and that was now pointing next to him.

"Look, I have a proposition. Since I am here with a ship," she pointed to her ship that was docked, "and a crew, what do you say, you take my boat and my crew and me on this journey."

Jack looked at her. He had nothing to lose, but didn't like the idea of sharing the prizes that awaited him at the fountain of youth. He stuck out his hand, "Agreed, but only if I am captain of the ship!"

"Co-Captain." Elizabeth said slyly.

"Aye, All right then" He said hesitantly, shaking her hand. "Let's get back to Totuga."

"Let's go boys." The two men began rowing backward, getting to the dock just as quickly as they had gotten away from it. Jack followed closely behind. When they got to the dock, the two men returned to the boat with the long boat, Jack tied up his dinghy, and stood on the dock with Elizabeth.

"We need to re-supply here, Captain Sparrow. We're nearly out of food and water, and rum. Which would make this trip very un-enjoyable for the both of us." she said smiling.

"Yes Captain Swann I-"

"Captain Turner," She said, giggling.

"Yes Captain _Turner_, I agree. I can get the rum, if you take care of the rest."

"Meet me back here by sunset, then we'll set sail, for... where is it we'll be going again Jack?" she said inquiringly.

"Last time I gave up my bearings just like that, I was abandoned on an island. I'll be waiting to tell you that."

"Very well then," She said angrily as she walked away. Jack stayed behind her and watched her leave, then eventually staggered away in search of some rum.


End file.
